Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 5 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite ^^ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Blabla (pas très inspirée pas les titres) Ouais bon après je ne suis pas une dictatrice, lol ! Et je ne suis pas une pouf comme Santana. J'aimerais bien avoir le même corps qu'elle, mais bon... Holy Trinity = Sainte Trinité (père, fils et st esprit), donc UNholy Trinity, tu saisis l'idée... les trois ont été appelées comme ça par les Américains. Après leur audition pour les ND sur ...heu... Say A Little Prayer je crois. C'est surtout un clin d'oeil à Quinn, parce que dans la S1 elle éclipsait totalement les deux autres.... Nooon mais Sue va reprendre les Cheerios, c'est sûr. Mais si elle les laissait à quelqu'un d'autre pour le début de la saison, le temps de se manger un échec au Congrès, et après elle les reprend ? Ca expliquerait le retour des trois. Parce que je les vois mal aller vers elle et lui demander de revenir, et elle les accueillir les bras grands ouverts. Surtout que c'est sensé être Becky la capitaine cette année ! (s'en souviennent-ils ?) Moi aussi je suis super motivée par Lindsay en Sheila, j'espèèère que c'était pas une rumeur pour l'audition, et j'espèèèère qu'elle l'a eu ! (si c'était une rumeur, alors j'espèèère qu'elle a gagné TGP.) Sombraline Re Mais on est sûrs que le gagnant du GTP n'a pas un des rôles déjà cités ? Parce qu'a priori, pourquoi pas ? Si Lindsay obtient ce rôle et reste toute la saison alors que le gagnant fait 7 épisodes, je vais rire. Je sais pas j'ai pas compris son truc. "Drama coréenne" ça veut rien dire et vu ce dont on était en train de parler c'est pas super positif. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec Lindsay. Disons que ce n'était pas de super gout. Après c'est peut être une expression canadienne comme "hard attack". Mais il avait déjà marqué un truc limite sur Ryan donc je me méfie. Sombraline TGP/Storylines Mmm l'audition ça reste une rumeur... On peut aussi réfléchir dans l'autre sens : il y a autant de rôles féminins d'annoncés parce que ''la gagnante est une fille. Et que genre ils en avaient prévu deux, et que du coup ça en fait un de plus. Ce qui semble beaucoup. Bon après j'essaye d'apporter des contre-arguments, mais je me suis aussi faite à l'idée que c'était un mec. Au moins si c'est elle ce sera LA bonne surprise de l'émission. Mais Ryan a dit que c'était une surprise et que c'était ni le meilleur chanteur ni le meilleur danseur, donc bon... En tout cas si elle perd en finale je vais être dégoutée pour elle. Aller aussi loin et rater le dernier pas...argh (surtout que là, c'est tout ou rien. Tu as le rôle ou tu l'as pas). En plus faut imaginer le gagnant qui explose de joie à côté et là tu es sensée avoir l'air contente pour lui. Non, ça va être trop horrible O_O De toute façon je crois avoir lu que le copain de Mercedes est Black. Ou tout du moins c'est un joueur de foot, alors Damian et Sam ça colle pas vraiment... Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le fait que la storyline avec Sue + petit ami de Mercedes ça fasse "pâté". S'il n'est ''que le petit ami de Mercedes on retombe dans un débat bien connu : Blaine. Un Blaine, ça passe (parce qu'il est gay et que c'est à la limite interessant), deux c'est beaucoup trop. Mais de toute façon ils ne savent plus trop où ils en sont dans leurs storylines, donc on peut s'attendre à tout. Tu as vu qu'ils cherchent un contorsionniste pour l'épisode 1 ? -_________-' Sombraline MAJ : YEEEES le mec qui dirige l'ép1 est celui qui a fait Duets, Prom Queen et BIOTA ! Bon, ok, si le scénario est pourri il va pas pouvoir faire grand chose, mais déjà ça me rassure. Je veux du Blaine bourrééééé. TGP/S3 Samuel n'est pas le meilleur chanteur, loin de là ! J'ai détesté sa reprise de Animal. C'est pas du chanté, c'était du parlé. Et son coup de gros chrétien puritain la dernière fois ça m'a soulée, j'ai adoré que Ryan le reprenne. Je dis comme toi : ça va se jouer entre Sam et Damian *pleure* Oula non ! LE Blaine passe parce que c'est Darren Criss et que je le trouve charismatique, et parce que c'est le petit-ami de Kurt alias mon chouchou ultime. Mais je n'aime pas du tout le genre "joueur de foot" (Sam, Puck...bof). Et en plus ils devraient avoir une romance "normale" *en baille d'avance* Oui je pense aussi que Mr. Elastique doit être la nouvelle folie de Sue. *en baille également d'avance* J'avais espéré qu'elle soit un peu plus sensée dans cette saison, et qu'elle arrête de faire n'importe quoi comme dans la S2. T'as pas aimé Prom Queen ? Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il était bien réalisé. Et Duets en général les fans l'aiment bien parce que tout le monde a son moment de gloire dans cet épisode. En tout cas ce réalisateur a un très bon feeling avec le casting. (Chris et Kevin était aussi en studio => numéro de groupe) Faut virer le truc de iTunes, c'est n'importe quoi (ça doit être Soap). D'ailleurs j'ai vu que l'épisode avait passé la barre des 900 000 (ça sent la saison 2 l'été prochain,...) Sombraline Re Pour Animal, au moins Blaine chantait dans la version des Warblers ! Je dééteeeeeste le canon et les dents de Artie !! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression que dans cette saison ils ne savent plus quoi faire d'elle. Les meilleurs épisodes étaient ceux où elle n'était pas là, comme BTW. La S1 je l'ai tellement regardé que j'en fais une indigestion. En plus maintenant je m'ennuie ferme s'il n'y a pas Klaine, ou Kurtofsky, ou Brittana. Les intrigues fortes de la S2, quoi. Les épisodes que je regarde en boucle c'est Never Been Kissed, Silly Love Song, BTW, Prom Queen, Sexy et BIOTA. Eeeeww le 11 est un échec cuisant pour moi ! Même panier que Comeback et Rumours. Pleins de rumeurs pour la S3 : *le retour de Bitchy-Quinn (on prend les même, et on recommeeeence) *Naya est en studio (numéro de groupe quasi-confirmé) *apparemment ils prendraient des cours de claquettes (cooooooool) *l'un d'entre eux se prend un slushie dès l'épisode 1. Tout le monde s'enflamme pour Blaine mais ça peut être n'importe quel nouveau. Ou Rachel. *la saison ferait 24 épisodes Sombraline Spoilers Ouais j'espère que Quinn va être Bitchy avec les cheerleaders et pas les ND, parce que sinon... pfff scénaristes à la gomme. Pleins de nouvelles news: *Lea ne peut s'empêcher de Twitter chaque fois qu'elle tourne une scène. On sait déjà qu'elle en a plusieurs avec Chris dont une dans le bureau de Emma. Elle va aussi chanter du Broadway. *Darren était aussi en studio, ce que je trouve très bizarre (Warblers ? Pas Warblers ? ND ? Pas ND ? Duo avec Kurt ?) *Le petit ami de Mercedes (qui il parait à changé de nom : Marcus) sera joué par LaMarcus Tinker, qui se trouve être le clône de Azimio -____-' j'aimais mieux celui que lui avait présenté Kurt. *Ca fait un bout de temps que je voulais t'en parler : Damian est en train de s'exciter sur Twitter pour qu'on vote pour lui pour Fan Favorite (Cameron lui est passé devant). Ce qui me parait bizarre, parce que s'il a gagné il devrait s'en foutre. Ok, peut-être pas s'en foutre, mais là c'est des dizaines de messages par heure ! *Apparemment le slushie de l'épisode 1 n'est pas pour Blaine. Par contre il y aurait plusieurs personnes qui s'en recevraient dans cette scène. *Ryan a dit qu'un vieux couple se reformerait dans la S3. A par Quick je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être, et j'en suis blasée. Sombraline Re: Ouais enfin Lea et les chansons de Broadway on ne peut pas dire que c'est du déjà vu... évidemment on en a déjà eu plusieurs, mais vu le nombre de chansons au total, c'est normal qu'il y ait un peu de broadway...on en avait déjà parlé : les comédies musicales c'est l'essence même de ce genre de chorales. AIWNSG je l'avais bien aimée. Par contre les trucs genre Funny Girl, My Man, Rose's Turn, celle de Kurt dans Funeral et Maybe This Time... bouerk. En tout cas je vois très bien la scène : Rachel et Kurt qui parlent de leur avenir à Emma et Rachel qui enchaine là dessus. Le thème de l'épisode commence à se dessiner. Warblers tu penses ? Je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas. A mon avis il ne sera pas dans les ND, il va chanter pour Kurt ou un truc comme ça, entre eux, pour rigoler. Comme Baby It's Cold Outside. Je suis d'accord pour Cameron. En plus j'ai pas envie de le revoir. Moi aussi j'adoooore les slushies *sadique*. Pour le couple...humm... Wemma j'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas un retour en arrière, parce que l'intrigue n'a jamais cessée dans la S2... Par contre Tartie, oui !! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais je veux rester sur du Bartie. De toute façon Ryan a dit : pas de rupture. Pour créer Tartie il faut casser Bartie et Tike. Oui mais pour Quick il faut aussi casser Pizes... *impasse* En plus Tike et Pizes sont tous les deux des couples solides... je sais pas. T'as raison, c'est peut-être Wemma. Ouais c'est bon on va arrêter la langue de bois au cas où les gens lisent notre conversation : perso je dis ce que je pense. Normalement il y a "modification mineure", c'est la case à cocher en bas de la fenêtre. Laisse-lui un message, de toute façon il est cool je lui en avais déjà parlé. Sombraline Re Ouais mais tu veux que ce soit qui qui les chante ? Ils ont quand même chacun leur style, si Santana se met à chanter My Man je vais être O_O Mais bon on n'en sait rien, ça peut être du Broadway plus récent, comme Wicked, RENT... Mouais peut être qu'on reverra les Warblers, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils chantent. On peut très bien tenir 6 ou 10 épisodes avec du Klaine or Dalton et or Warblers, on l'a déjà presque fait. Le problème de Quick c'est que ça va faire exploser la fandom "Beth" et je trouve cette fandom stupide. (ils pensent sans doute la même chose des Klainers). C'est vraiment la seule qui m'agace. Après Tartie, Tike, Brittana, Bartie... je leurs fandoms cool. Mais Quick&Beth ? *baille* Sombraline Re Ouais mais tu veux que ce soit qui qui les chante ? Ils ont quand même chacun leur style, si Santana se met à chanter My Man je vais être O_O Mais bon on n'en sait rien, ça peut être du Broadway plus récent, comme Wicked, RENT... Mouais peut être qu'on reverra les Warblers, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils chantent. On peut très bien tenir 6 ou 10 épisodes avec du Klaine or Dalton et or Warblers, on l'a déjà presque fait. Le problème de Quick c'est que ça va faire exploser la fandom "Beth" et je trouve cette fandom stupide. (ils pensent sans doute la même chose des Klainers). C'est vraiment la seule qui m'agace. Après Tartie, Tike, Brittana, Bartie... je leurs fandoms cool. Mais Quick&Beth ? *baille* Sombraline MAJ : apparement on a le nom de la fille qui va jouer Sugar (la pompom qui ne sait pas chanter) : Vanessa Lengies. On ne sait toujours rien pour Sheila, et une partie de moi espère que c'est parce qu'ils attendent la fin de TGP... *se fait des films* MAJ : Lea vient de tweeter qu'elle allait voir Darren chanter sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Donc a priori Rachel serait présente dans la scène où Blaine chante, donc pour moi ça diminue les chances que ce soit avec les Warblers. En tout cas c'est cool, j'adore les scènes Raine. (Bon après il y a l'éventualité qu'elle soit juste passée le voir chanter, mais c'est pas très interessant de voir quelqu'un chanter en playback...) Re Eeew pas Shelby ! A la limite Kurt et Rachel font avancer l’intrigue, mais Shelby on s’en fout de sa vie. Bon ok pour les Warblers, ils étaient souvent là, mais disons que ça a rarement fait avancer l’intrigue. Dans Silly Love Song, Sexy, BIOTA, aNoN...ce sont les scènes Klaine alone qui font avancer l’intrigue. En tout cas j’ai l’impression que les scénaristes essayent de recoller avec la saison 1. Si on enlève Blaine et qu’on croit les rumeurs, j’ai l’impression qu’ils vont nous resservir exactement la même chose. Ah, Sugar est influençable ? Je ne sais pas. J’avais juste retenu qu’elle ne savait pas chanter. Sombraline Nouveau!!!! ;p Slt Brochy!!! :) voila j'ai besoin que tu me dises toute les nouveautés de la saison 3, et les potins que t'as ramassé (enfin si tu veux ;p) j'ai entendu que LaMarcus Tinker va jouer le role du petit ami de Mercedes il n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour elle et un peu pour la serie!!! X(, et j'ai aussi entendu dire que RM va faire revenir notre ancien couple Artie et Tina!!! et merci d'avance Soap star août 11, 2011 à 22:33 (UTC) Autre chose moi j'aurai bien voulu mettre des pages des participants du glee project mais tant que tout le monde était contre j'ai rien touché XD!!! et ne t'en fait pas pour la page du gagnant du TGP j'en ai plaein plain de leur infos et je pourrai etre une bonne reference je traduirai tout puisque je suis anglo... BYE!!! S3 Spoilers ! (tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête de te les donner) *Dianna a les cheveux roses. *Chris a été vu sur le plateau avec son unif des Warblers (ça sent le flash back) *Darren sera le lead d'un numéro de chant avec les ND. Sans unif. *J'étais un peu sceptique sur la présence du gagnant de TGP (parce que si quelqu'un l'avait vu il aurait du nous filer son nom en même temps), mais apparemment la rumeur vient directement de Zach Woodlee donc je pense qu'on peut la croire. Je suis pas sûre mais je crois que Damian est en Irlande. *Ils ont tourné une scène dans la cour, (comme Somewhere Only We Know et Empire State of Mind) Oui j'ai toujours été d'accord sur le fait que les Warblers son ennuyants, mais j'aime beaucoup leurs reprises. L'idéal c'est de les voir en compet'. Ils arrivent, ils chantent, et ils repartent. Bah pour la page du gagnant de TGP, on aura limite plus de choses à écrire que sur Amber, Dianna ou Naya... qui n'ont presque pas de carrière avant Glee. Sombraline Je viens de vérifier : le 11 aout, Damian a tweeté : Sometimes, it's great being '''home', and simply focusing on the people you love...'' MAJ *Spoilers des acteurs sur leurs personnages. Pas grand chose de new à part que Lea confirme une storyline Raine et qu'apparemment Santana a évolué pendant l'été. Re Photo spoiler O_O cèkouaça ? Je pense aussi que c'est un plan machiavélique. Les plans de Quinn se résument à des folies capillaires. Aaaah moi je persiste : je ne pense pas qu'il arrive dans l'épisode 1. Ok, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'accrocher à un cas désespéré, mais ce serait vraiment trop bizarre. Parce qu'il faudrait qu'ils expliquent son transfert, plus la relation de Mercedes...trop compliqué en un épisode. Les récits d'explication c'est ennuyant, je pense qu'ils préfèrent le montrer "en direct". Mais ok, je concède que c'est bizarre qu'il chante avec tous les ND, y compris avec des gens comme Puck ou Lauren, qu'il ne connait pas. Dans le Tweet, Damian disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être chez soi avec ses proches. Je crois qu'on ne peut être plus explicite. Après, il a peut-être fait le voyage hier, mais c'est vraiment improbable. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas encore de photo du gagnant sur le plateau. Il/elle arrive avec un sac sur la tête ou quoi ? Bah niveau biographie pour le gagnant, comme les autres : il a fait ces études là, il a remporté plusieurs concours de chant ou je sais pas quoi... Samuel a un groupe, Lindsay à l'air d'avoir du vécu et Damian a aussi un groupe, donc je pense qu'il y a moyen d'écrire un peu sur tous les trois. Ouuuuaaais moi aussi je vois l'espoir renaître pour Lindsay. Trois (légers) indices pour : on n'a pas l'identité de l'actrice pour Sheila, elle a déménagé récemment à LA (mais bon, Hannah aussi), et j'ai repensé à cette histoire d'audition. Je dis toujours qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, et que peut-être la rumeur est née du fait qu'elle a rencontré les producteurs ou un truc du genre. Après, je vois un gros argument contre : le choix de Ryan est sensé être "surprenant". Or Lindsay, c'était la plus évidente depuis le début. Mais je suis d'accord avec ta théorie, je te l'avais déjà dit : il est possible qu'il y ait autant de nouvelles filles parce que ''le gagnant en est une. En tout cas je me suis déshabituée à Samuel, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui. Mais faut les espionner sur Twitter. Si le gagnant tourne, il va bien laisser échapper des trucs. (qu'il est à LA, qu'il tweet à 3h du mat, qu'il est fatigué...). En tout cas j'ai regardé : aucun des quatre n'a les membres de ND dans sa liste de followers. J'attends une erreur du cast (je suis sûre que ce sera Darren le premier à ajouter le gagnant ^^) Sombraline MAJ ''"Brittany veut que Artie revienne", explique HeMo dans TV Line. "Tout le monde veut qu'ils soient de nouveau ensembles... sauf Santana. Mais Brittany est quelqu'un de terre à terre et elle fera ce qu'elle a envie de faire." Heather Morris a tiré un trait sur la relation entre Santana et son personnage : "Les auteurs joueront peut-être encore un peu avec cette intrigue au début de la saison 3. Mais probablement pas." Potins Déjà merci beaucoup pour les infos j'ai déjà l'idée du nouveau cast mais serieux tu vois LaMarcus comme petit ami de Mercedes et qu'est ce qu'on fait du gagnant du TGP il y a déjà la rumeur que plusieurs personnes croient le gagnant est Alex et on dit qu'il est pret jouer le role du Boyfriend, tu crois ca!!! XD autre chose en taux combien il y aura de nouveaux personnage parceque la ca en fait un peu trop et les ancien il n'auront pas le temps de tout developper, Sheila, un petit ami de Mercedes, le gagnant de TGP(Alex), Sugar, Rebecca, Marylin, Une alliée avec Sue, deux nouveau prof de deux autre Glee club, et d'autres je crois, et quoi encore??? ;p c'est pas un peu trop, je suis pour un peu de nouveuté mais pas trop, XD!!! et si t'as autre chose de nouveau, tu me le passes, et merci beaucoup en avance, on reste en contact!!!! BYE Soap star août 12, 2011 à 15:33 (UTC) Autre chose ne t'en fait pas pour Le gagnant du TGP je ne me confie pas vraiment au wiki anglais parceque parfois ils disent du n'importe quoi ma source c'est la télé chaque soir sur oxygen ils passent les storylines des participants restant je pourrait note tout ce qu'ils disent, c en anglais, mais je suis bon en traduction ;) RE Oui enfin il y a toujours une possibilité que pour Quinn ce soit un rêve ou un truc du genre. Le look gothique me laisse assez sceptique... elle se serait mis en tête de copier Tina ? Pas possible. En plus c'est pas très compatible avec son côté fifille catho. Mais il est bien sorti de la limousine non ? Il y a des dizaines de gens sur le plateau, en plus il y a des scènes en extérieur. JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI A GAGNE TOUT DE SUITE !! Genre l'autre dinde qui a spoilé Prom Queen, elle n'a pas des amies qui pourraient spoiler ça ? Ah oui. C'est vrai que Alex existe. S'il gagne c'est un échec total pour Ryan, tout le monde le déteste. Daniel ? XD Damian. Bah... tu vois celle-là de rumeur elle me chiffone. Il a dit texto "ce n'est pas quelqu'un que j'aurais imaginé gagner en le voyant". Pour moi c'est Damian qui l'emporte sur ce coup là, il est tellement banal physiquement... Il aurait pu rester plus évasif en disant un truc du genre "c'est vraiment un bon choix", mais là... Par contre la citation qui va dans le sens de Lindsay c'est "le gagnant à le potentiel d'un Blaine ou d'une Rachel". Quand je regarde les quatre qui restent, pour moi la seule capable de porter la prochaine génération comme le fait Lea, c'est Lindsay. Peut-être qu'on ne sait pas qui joue Sheila pour la simple raison que le casting a été fait après... Sombraline S3 Iiiiinfo Twitter : Damian sort ce soir pour dîner avec sa famille. Outre le caractère absolument fascinant de cette information, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : soit il a ramené toute sa famille aux US, soit il est en Irlande. En tout cas j'ai adoré comme les fans lui demandent innocemment "in Ireland or in the US ?" Même si Quinn s'est décoincée avec sa grossesse, elle est toujours restée assez droite moralement. Elle était choquée par l'athéisme de Kurt, elle a toujours refusé de coucher avec Sam, elle était dans le club d'abstinence... Peut être que Ryan parlait d'un personnage qui resterait solide dans ses opinions sur le long terme. Parce que Quinn et ça grossesse, ça a bouleversé pas mal de trucs. Normalement le gagnant sera dans l'épisode 1. Mais peut-être pas directement dans les ND, effectivement. Il y a une contradiction entre "7 épisodes" et "je cherche le leader de la prochaine génération". Peut-être que le "7 épisodes" c'était au cas où le personnage n'accroche pas vraiment, comme Sam. Ah ouaiiis c'est vrai : une semaine ! Déjà l'éliminé de demain va nous permettre de réorienter notre théorie. Si c'est Alex qui part, c'est comme prévu, mais si c'est Lindsay ou Damian ça change tout. Ouais enfin Darren a clairement un potentiel de leader : c'est le leader des Warblers ^^. De toute façon "quelqu'un à qui on n'avait pas pensé" et "le leader d'une génération" c'est un peu contradictoire. Les leaders tu les reniffles tout de suite. C'était clair que ça n'allait pas être Tina, ni même Quinn et sa voix faiblarde. Ah, c'est ce soir ! Balaaaaance la vidéo, Oxygen ! Comparaison sympa S2/S3 : Sombraline OOOOOOOH Je crois que Damian vient de se trahir tout seul ! Dans le tweet dont je t'ai parlé : "Going out with the family tonight" TONIGHT ! Il est 19h en Irlande, mais à LA il doit être 8-9h du mat ! Donc si on en croit le décalage horaire... il est bien en Europe ! Modif mineure Hello !!! J'ai obéï àla grande cheffe quand je fais des petites mondifs, je coche modification mineure, mais ca apparaît toujours dans l'activité du wiki... Je voulais juste te le faire savoir :) Sinon en lisant vos conversations du dessues, j'ai juste un truc à dire... MARRE QUE RYAN MURPHY nous mene en bateau !!! C'est pareil pour tout : pour TGP, le leader de demain sera très vite oublié... Exemple n°2 : Rebacca et Marilyn, pas de nouvelles et il n'y en aura surement jamais ! Et vivement ce soir, mais pour patienter : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4K3lSRjleA @+ Legleeclub août 12, 2011 à 18:09 (UTC) : Sheila ????? J'lavais pas vu celle la ??? La peut-être gagnante du Glee Project ??? Lindsay ??? Plein de questions qui s'abattent sur moi la !!! Je pars à la recherche tout de suite :D : Legleeclub Saison 3 Bon avec l'histoire du décalage horaire (j'ai MAJ mon dernier message, celui au dessus de TheGleeClub) je suis sûre à 99% que Damian n'a pas gagné. Qu'il a fait les précédents aller-retours pour la promo du film. J'étais tellement sûre que c'était lui que là je me retrouve le bec dans l'eau. Lindsay j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle gagne, mais en restant objective, quand je regarde Alex, Sam et elle je n'en vois vraiment pas un se détacher des autres si on se réfère aux rumeurs. Bon ok Alex est un peu derrière parce qu'il y a cette rumeur d'audition. Et je me souviens qu'on avait aussi une rumeur pour Samuel. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Samuel je pense qu'il a le potentiel de rester. Alex est un mix Kurtcedes, et comme on nous l'a montré avec Sam, les mix ça ne marche pas . Ah oui on est vendredi. Pfff. Trop long. Oui enfin de toute manière Tina et Quinn n'ont pas le potentiel de mener tout le casting. Même Kurt ne l'a pas. Il faut quelqu'un qui puisse chanter absolument tous les styles, et qui soit : soit très populaire, soit très envahissant : Rachel et Blaine. Je ne pense pas que Santana va rentrer dans les Cheerios pour Sheila, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Mais elle va sûrement la rencontrer là. (dans ma tête c'est déjà fait : elles vont finir ensemble. Alors que si ça se trouve, pas du tout) Sombraline A la seconde, spoiler : Mike serait senior. *danse de la pluie* Et je viens de me faire allumer sur le Wikia anglais parce que le tweet de Zach à propos du gagnant serait un faux. Mouais enfin à une semaine du tournage, ça m'étonne quand même qu'il rentre en Ireland. Et apparemment Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mike sont des seniors. Il va nous rester que Tina, tu vas voir. Incertains : Artie et Mercedes. Quinn confirmée senior par Dianna. Re On a vu Baby It's Cold Outside, aussi. Et c'était pas mal ! Apparemment ils prévoient des scènes de ménage parce que Tina est junior et Mike senior. L'horreur O_O Pour le moment on ne sait pas, peut-être que les nouveaux persos de la saison 3 seront ultra populaires ! Sombraline P**ain mais tu la passes sur Youtube cette video de Sing! ????? Apparement Lindsay a gagné le challenge de la semaine. BICO/TGP Loool bon pour les Klainers Baby It's Cold Outside c'est un grand moment : premier gros moment de flirt et en plus à la fin Kurt dit à Will qu'il est amoureux de Blaine. Lea et Jenna viennent de tweeter que (je cite) ils s'étaient "cassé le cul" lors du tournage du final de l'épisode 1, parce que la choré est super compliquée. Hate de voir ça ! Toujours pas trouvé Sing! grrrr Sombraline Ma théorie du matin c'est que Sheila est la soeur jumelle de Quinn et est aussi jouée par Dianna, c'est pourquoi elle a les cheveux roses et un look gothique, et qu'on a pas le nom de l'actrice. Ok, je sors. Blague à part, quelque chose me chiffone : si Quinn rejoint les cheerios, pourquoi elle n'est pas en unif sur la photo, alors que Santana l'est ? Normalement quand l'une est en unif, toutes les autres le sont aussi. Blabla Il y avait des claquettes sur The Time Warp aussi, j'adore ce numéro ! Mais d'habitude c'est Jenna et HeMo qui en font, je pense qu'elles savaient déjà en faire avant. Peut-être que là ils en feront tous ! Cory et Chris ont du galérer >.< Je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas trop de genre de Quinn d'être la dernière à rejoindre le groupe. Normalement elle est décidée et c'est elle qui prend les initiatives. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser que ces habits gothiques. Les cheveux, ok, mais les vêtements gothiques ? Ca colle pas avec la religion, ça fait directement d'elle une marginale alors qu'elle veut être prom queen. Il est possible que ce soit fictif, mais vraiment je bloque. Sing! va sortir "aujourd'hui" apparement (d'apres le Twitter officiel de TGP). Sauf qu'avec le décalage horaire, quand le "aujourd'hui" des américains va commencer (vers 9h, heure de LA), chez nous il sera 17-19h. -_____-" Tu es matinale aujourd'hui ! ^^ Sombraline Quinn Tu n'as pas remarqué ses habits ? ^^ En fait ce qui me gêne c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver de théorie plausible sur le pourquoi du comment elle se retrouve habillée comme ça. Tu as raison pour la perruque, j'y ai pensé. Mais c'est peut-être pour les fringues que c'est fictif. Les cheveux à la limite ça peut être la suite (?!!?!) logique (??!!?!???!) de New York. Tu es encore malade ? O_O Sombraline Quinn Beaucoup de gens se sont demandé qui est cette autre fille à cheveux roses (vu la morpho, j'aurais dit Jenna, parmis les membres du cast). Mais on sait depuis longtemps qu'une des habilleuses/maquilleuses a les cheveux roses. En plus elle a un boitier à la ceinture donc je pense que c'est une technicienne. Tu as vu un médecin ? C'est vrai que ça dure longtemps, plus de trois jours...Tu as peut-être fait une intox alimentaire ou un truc du genre... Sombraline TGP C'est effectivement un micro mais c'est sûrement pour communiquer entre les plateaux ou avec les assistants qui sont "à l'arrière". Ils n'utilisent pas ce genre de truc pour les prises de son du tournage. C'est comme comme certaines personnes chouchoutent cette page du Glee Project. C'est tellement pas important ! Je suis d'accord que ça ne vaut pas une ligne. A la limite je le mettrais vite fait entre parenthèses et pas en gras à côté du titre. Après, si on ne trouve pas de meilleurs titres, on vire tout, parce que là ça craint. C'est la magie de l'anglais de pouvoir créer des mots comme ça, ça se traduit pas. Pair Ability j'aurais dit "alchimie de couple" mais ça ne respecte pas l'esprit... Sombraline Ouais bon je crois que tu peux tout virer, en laissant un mot d'explication dans les commentaires. Sombraline ~MAJ Ouais, tu lui expliques, ça devrait passer. Sur quelle photo ? La 14 ? (je viens de tomber amoureuse de Chris. Je veux qu'il mette les habits de Rose's Turn pendant toute la prochaine saison) Sombraline A ouais ! Bien vu ! Sing! ON A LA VIDEOOOOO ! Pas top qualité, mais ça permet de patienter. C'est moi, ou Alex a une seule phrase ? :D Sing! Je n'ai pas été très convaincue par Lindsay au début de la chanson, mais elle se rattrape bien. J'ai hâte de voir l'épisode. De plus en plus de rumeurs disent que le "phone call" de Ryan dont ils parlent dans la preview c'est parce qu'il veut en virer deux cette semaine. Mais même dans ce cas, normalement Lindsay ne part pas parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle a chanté Def Grav. En plus s'il y a une finale à deux, je pense que ce sera fille contre mec. Etrangement ça tombe toujours comme ça dans les téléréalités. Sombraline MAJ : Citation de Lea : "Mon but cette année, c'est de ne pas faire de grimaces bizarres quand je chante". Merci. MAJ 2 Damian je trouve qu'il fait beaucoup trop de grimaces dans cette vidéo. J'ai l'impression que soit il est trop coincé, soit il en rajoute des tonnes. Moi je pense que c'est ça, qu'ils vont les faire tous les quatre passer en dernière chance. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'en dégager deux. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a que 10 épisodes. Cooool photoshoot saison 3 ! Bon par contre si certaines sont plus moches que la saison 2, on touche pas, hein. Je trouve Chris très sexy sur la sienne (même s'il ne se ressemble pas trop). Par contre celle de HeMo est très bizarre je trouve. Sombraline HA HA je viens de découvrir que la traduction VF de "Lady" (de Sue à Kurt), c'était "La vicomtesse". C'est trop booooon ! Blabla En même temps ses grimaces font tellement Rachel Berry ! Mais j'avais entendu des professionnels du spectacle dire qu'elle fermait les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois en une chanson, et qu'en général on demandait aux chanteurs de ne pas faire ça parce que ça les "coupe" du public. Alors quand elle chante seule son amour pour Finn dans l'auditorium, ok, mais pour les numéros de groupe elle pourrait garder les yeux ouverts ! Celle de Harry au pire on pourra la mettre ! Celle de Blaine aussi était coupée au niveau du torse au début. Disons qu'on est un peu plus regardant pour le top 5 (Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Finn et Puck) Non je ne le savais pas, je n'avais jamais vu la VF. J'ai bien envie de le faire, tient. Elle l'appelle tout le temps comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'arrêter et qu'elle passe à "Porcelain" dans le 8 je crois (Porcelaine en VF ?). Je trouve "la vicomtesse" trop cool vraiment insultant, plus que "Lady" pour moi. Sombraline VF Elle ferme les yeux tout le temps. Même sur Smile de Lily Allen. J'ai justement regardé la scène dans le bureau de Sue en VF, pour l'entendre dire "la vicomtesse" (parce qu'au niveau des lèvres, transformer "la-dy" en "la-vi-com-tesse" c'est pas évident). Juste avant il y a une scène Quam (la demande en mariage oubliée) et c'est la cata. Même pas au niveau de la traduc, mais au niveau des voix. Sam parle en VO comme s'il avait des balles de pingpong dans la bouche, et en VF il a une voix horriblement banale, genre Finn ou Puck. Quinn a une voix spéciale en VO (la voix nasillarde de Dianna), et là elle a une voix claire et parfaite, le cliché de la pouf. A part Rachel, Will et Sue, toutes les voix sont des massacres. Sombraline Game Over Pas beaucoup de news aujourd'hui :( En plus je sens qu'on va attendre des semaines avant la sortie du photoshoot (le temps de tous les photoshopper). Au fait, Darren est à Chicago. Donc pas à LA. Donc pas sur le tournage. Good news for you. Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai halluciné en découvrant que des grosses geeks avaient retrouvé un enregistrement de la voix de Darren dans un jeu vidéo style Mario Bros (genre le mec qui fait "Game Over" et "Try Again"). La moitié de mon cerveau trouve cette fandom complètement félée. L'autre moitié la trouve irrésistiblement cool et est contente d'en faire partie. Sombraline Try Again ! Ouais enfin le planning de Glee est connu pour être ultra chargé, donc s'il a le temps de faire des aller retour à Chicago et d'y faire des concerts... c'est qu'il n'est ni en train de tourner, ni en train d'enregistrer, ni en train d'apprendre une choré... Je suis tombée sur legif fait à partir d'une conf de presse du Live. Une pauvre journaliste débile et pas professionnelle qui vient de s'attirer les foudres de toute une fandom. Elle demande innocemment à Darren, Ashley et Harry : "Et une comédie musicale à propos de Harry Potter, ce serait cool, non?" Réponse de Darren (et des deux autres) "Ouais. Quelqu'un devrait vraiment s'y mettre, un de ces quatre". J'adore comme ils l'ont laissé dans la m**de mouahahaha. Aaaah j'ai trouvé la vidéo (calée au bon minutage). Ils se foutent trop de sa gueule, j'adore. Et tiens, l'enregistrement du jeu video. Tout en haut de la page. Il fait le méchant. XD Sombraline Zicks The Fray je connais juste "How To Save A Life" (c'est bien ça ?). Parce que c'était le générique de Grey's Anatomy dans les premieres saisons et qu'elle passait beaucoup à la radio. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils l'utilisent pour Glee, parce que c'est rattaché à une autre série... On peut parler de ça en attendant les prochains spoilers, si tu veux. C'est interessant. Alors, moi j'aimerais qu'ils chantent *ouvre iTunes* : du Queen, mais moins connu que We Will Rock You et The Show Must Go On. Under Pressure ''et ''Crazy' Little Thing Called Love'' (Artie serait excellent là-dessus), par exemple. J'aimerais bien qu'ils fassent The Edge Of Glory ''de Lady GaGa... (En fait j'aimerais bien qu'ils fassent du rock comme The Killers, mais si c'est Finn qui les chante laisse tomber.) ... bon, des Disney, ça on en avait déjà parlé... je verrais bien Santana chanter du Duffy. ''Mercy ''par exemple...du Evanescence aussi, ce serait cool. Mais un peu trop vieux je pense... Sombraline, Green Day c'est trop punk pour Glee...plus de Katy Perry (Britt sur ''I Kissed A Girl, yeah !)...du Beatles...La Isla Bonita ''de Madonna... WOOOOOOOOOOW du Mika ! J'adorerais ! En plus on est bien dans les thèmes. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas assez connu aux US...''Unfaithful de Rihanna...et un petit Shakira, tient, ça peut être sympa. Je reste sur du très connu, hein. Parce que sinon j'aime bien des groupes british, mais dans Glee... Sombraline MAJ : 7000 c'est rien en une semaine ! Ca va dépendre de ce qu'il se passe demain, s'il est en finale ou pas. De toute façon si Cameron arrive, fait coucou et dégage, je m'en fous. Ils n'auront pas le temps de construire le personnage super catho autour de lui, il faudrait étaler ça sur plusieurs épisodes pour montrer que son idéologie est solide. MAJ BIG SPOILEEEEERRRRRRR ! Le premier épisode s'appelera : "The Purple Piano Project" Bon, ça sent la grosse blague. Ca vient d'une source assez fiable qui a des contacts sur le plateau, mais à prendre avec des pincettes pour le moment ! PPP Ouaaais You Found Me est très sympa ! :D Green Day ? J'adoooore ! j'étais en Angleterre quand American Idiot est sorti, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Mais à part When September Ends ''ou ''Boulevard of Broken Dreams, je pense que les autres chansons sont un peu polémiques. Ouuuuuais tu as raison : Sheila ! Parce que là j'étais en train de penser que ces thèmes collent avec Rachel, et je n'ai pas trop envie de voir Lea chanter du Green Day... La country j'aime plutôt bien. Je ne connaissais pas trop avant Glee, mais Last Name est géniale. Il n'en faudrait pas trop, mais une de temps en temps, ça le fait. Pour Evanescence, je voyais bien Rachel chanter My Immortal avec emphase et Finn la regarder avec des grands yeux ahuris. J'ai oublié Bruno Mars ! Ils l'ont déjà repris, mais comme Katy Perry je ne serais pas contre plus de reprises ! Grenade et The Lazy Song sont super ! Ouaaiiiis Darren sur du Mika, je suis complètement emballée ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'artistes utilisés dans la série. Ouais, je pensais à ce genre de groupes dans ceux qui sont trop underground pour Glee Sum 41, Simple Plan, The Killers, Arctic Monkeys... En tout cas ce titre va vite être renommé "PPP", je crois. J'ai demandé à la fille qui a laché le titre, elle m'a dit que sa source était ultra sûre mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas la dévoiler (genre un figurant ou quelqu'un de l'équipe, quoi). Je lui fais confiance à 80%, elle a toujours les infos en avant premiere et pour le moment ça s'est toujours vérifié. Elle peut se tromper aujourd'hui, mais bon. En tout cas je suis super sceptique. "Project" ok, ça rentre super bien dans le thème de l'épisode, avec les plans post-lycée. Mais "Purple Piano" ? Sérieusement ? J'ai recherché sur Google pour voir si ce n'était pas une expression ou une référence, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. (Ha, Brad le pianiste !!! Je ne comprenais pas ce que Brad Falchuck venait faire là !) Sombraline MAJ : OUCH pleins de spoilers pendant la nuit. Et accroche toi, parce qu'ils sont... O_____O (et ils viennent bien d'une figurante) *Quinn va bruler un piano dans l'épisode 1 (???????????) Contexte : Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it - i'm not kidding- she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames. (Quinn est avec un autre groupe, en train de fumer en regadant la performance. A la fin - et je ne plaisante pas - elle lance sa cigarette sur le piano, qui s'enflamme) *Dianna n'a plus les cheveux roses (j'ai une photo que je n'arrive pas à te mettre en lien). Pour celle-là je suis méfiante, on n'est pas sûrs que la photo a été prise après. Elle pourrait dater de plusieurs jours. 10min Après vérification, je crois que cette photo a été prise chez Amber Riley qui a effectivement fait une fête chez elle hier soir. *Darren est en teeshirt rouge/jeans pour le numéro It's Not Unusual *Changement : Apparemment, It's Not Unusual c'est Darren et les Cheerios. Les New Directions sont là mais ne font que regarder. (C'est apparemment ce numéro que Quinn regarde en fumant) Pas de la même source (moins sûr), mais je crois qu'on a plus d'autre choix que de le croire : *Transfers de Blaine à McKinley dans cet épisode 1. FANGIRL EXPLOSIOOOOOON !!!! Re Je sais que Dianna a les cheveux de nouveau blonds, tu n'as pas lu la MAJ avec les spoilers que j'ai rajoutée à la fin de mon message ? Alors là, ça ne me va pas du tout. Un changement radical, ok, mais s'ils l'assument. Elle ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi dans le 1 et redevenir normal dans le deux. Ca sent le grand n'importe quoi. A moins que tout l'épisode 1 soit un rêvé, y compris Blaine dans les ND. Sombraline s3 Bah moi aussi ça me fait penser à une blague. Ou à un rêve, du moins. Ils ont aussi parlé d'une scène où Sue essaye de sortir un piano violet d'une salle. Blaine qui danse devant les Cheerios >.< mais pincez-moi ! En tout cas ça me parait déjà plus logique avec les Cheerios que avec les ND. C'est peut être son audition. D'ailleurs on a eu des informations complémentaires : son jean n'a pas une longueur normal, c'est un jean style "pêche-aux-moules-moules-moules". Qui s'arrête à mi-mollets. Blaine est donc déguisé en plouc. Ah ouaiiis HP 7 ! Bon ça va, tu as un mois de retard, c'est tout ! J'attends ta review :) Sombraline MAJ : comment j'ai pu oublier ça : une comédie musicale va être montée à WMHS, Rachel sera dedans (tweet de Lea) PS : Lea ADOOOOOOORE Darren #fuckyeah Re Bah, le piano violet du titre. Celui auquel Quinny fout le feu. Ca ne me choque pas, dans Throwdown Sue disait à Will qu'elle détestait les pianos. Bah je sais pas...mais j'imagine plus Blaine, le pote des ex-Cheerios Kurt et Mercedes, qui a un contact super facile avec les autres, se mettre les Cheerios dans la poche pour un numéro, que de chanter directement avec les ND en arrivant à McKinley. Du déjà vu ? Tu parles de Cabaret dans la S1 ? Si tu fais référence à HSM, je préfère ne pas y penser. Sombraline Un petit gif. Un peu méchant, mais ça m'a fait rire. Re En fait je ne pense pas qu'elle "ramenerait" un piano. Je pense qu'il essaye plutôt de le virer de quelque part. C'est plausible avec Quinn : Sue sort le piano de la salle de chorale et le met en plein milieu de la cour. Un peu plus tard Darren fait son truc avec les Cheerios dans la cour, et à la fin Quinn brûle le piano. J'ai hâte qu'on ait les premiers sneak peeks, pour enfin voir ça. Je ne sais pas trop quand ils sont sensés tomber pour le premier épisode... un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, j'espère. Ouais j'espère que leur comédie musicale ne sera pas faite de chansons originales, parce que ça va être un massacre. LeGleeClub je crois. Ca veut dire quoi, "font pâté" ? LOOOOOOOOL Dans cette interview, la tronche de Darren quand le mec évoque la possibilité qu'il se prenne un slushie. Il a l'air sincèrement "OMG ! J'y avais pas pensé !" XD Sombraline ''MAJ Le four de la semaine est presque un bug: lancé comme une formidable machine à pognon, '''Glee ! On Tour : Le Film 3D se prend un méga vent et ne finit même pas dans le top 10 pour son weekend d'ouverture (dans plus de 2000 salles!). 5.7 millions de dollars pour débuter, même si le budget de ce produit dérivé n'excède pas 10 millions, le bide est assez spectaculaire vu la popularité du titre'' C'était prévisible, et même si je rigole en pensant à la tête de Ryan, je me sens quand même un peu mal pour le cast :S Sombraline